820 The Importance of Being Lorelai
by AudiRox
Summary: Season 8: Episode 8.20 follows several minutes after the end of 8.19.
1. Teaser

**8.20 The Importance of Being Lorelai**

Season 8: Episode 8.20 follows several minutes after the end of 8.19.

**Last week on the Gilmore girls…**

EMILY: (On the phone with Lorelai) I'm calling to let you know that Friday-night dinner is cancelled this week.

LORELAI: (Though happy, she asks curiously) Cancelled? Why is it cancelled?

CUT:

Scene opens on Rory as she stands outside the New York Times building waiting for someone when her cell phone rings.

RORY: (Sees the caller ID and flips the phone open) Hey grandma.

Scene CUTS between EXT. NYT BUILDING and INT. GILMORE MANSION KITCHEN

EMILY: Oh good, Rory, I was hoping I'd catch you. This isn't a bad time, is it?

RORY: No, no, grandma.

EMILY: Well, I wanted you to know that I called your mother this morning and canceled Friday-night dinner.

RORY: (Nods) Thank you. She didn't suspect anything, did she?

EMILY: I don't think so.

CUT

RORY: (With a deep sigh answers the phone) Hello? (Steps onto the porch)

It's Nate on the other end.

NATE: You sound irritated.

RORY: Hey… sorry. Nothing's going as planned at the moment.

NATE: (Holds a folder in his hand) I guess it's a bad time to let you know you left your paperwork at the shelter last night. (Rory slaps her forehead in frustration) Don't worry, I can bring this over to you right now.

CUT

NATE: (Arrives at the inn and hands Rory the folder) Paperwork…

RORY: Thank you.

NATE: (Looks around) Anything else you want me to do?

RORY: Actually…

NATE: (Amused) You're seriously going to use me up today, huh?

RORY: (With a guilty grin) Are you any good at hanging lights? (Points to the wooden frames on the porch)

CUT

In the background we hear very soft music. The intro to "One Day Like This" by Elbow starts to play.

RORY: (As Nate climbs down the ladder) Thank you so much, Nate.

NATE: (Leans against the railing and looks around) Was happy to help.

As Nate continues to observe their surroundings, Rory can't help but stare up at him. Nate turns around and catches her. Though Rory suddenly looks away, it's not quick enough to escape. She tries to segue…

RORY: (With a sympathetic look) I-I'm sorry Kirk almost knocked you off the ladder earlier.

NATE: (Looks at her and wears a smirk) It's okay… besides, you owe me big now.

RORY: (Surprised at his tone) Do I?

NATE: I'll have you know that I'm really good at collecting.

RORY: (Now completely surprised by his subtle yet flirtatious tone) Is that so?

As Nate continues to look down at her, Rory suddenly becomes aware of his eyes staring down at her face. She also becomes aware of the short distance between them. Unsure of how to react, she looks down at the collar of his shirt. The atmosphere changes as the volume of the music slightly increases and as the moment passes slowly. The world stops around them as they continue in silence... to just stand there and let the moment take over.

NATE: (With a firm yet gentle voice, lowers his head to catch her eyes) I realized something recently.

RORY: (As if his eyes alone pulled hers up to his face, she looks at him and softly asks) What?

NATE: I realized… that…

RORY: (Hanging on, she looks up at him wanting him to go on) Realized?

NATE: (Slowly takes a step towards her) … I like spending time with you. (pause) I like talking to you.

RORY: (Still unsure of how to react, she blinks a few times) Nate?

Unbeknownst to both of them, they continue to look at each other trying to decipher the moment. However, like a sharp and deafening bell, someone's voice literally breaks them apart faster than Moses could lift his staff.

CUT

LORELAI: (Notices how dark it is on the Inn porch) Does the porch look darker than usual? Maybe the light's out… (Lorelai starts to walk up the stairs).

LUKE: (Clears his throat as he follows her) Maybe.

Just as Lorelai opens the inn door to enter, at least two dozen people jump forward from the great-room area to surprise the expectant mother.

TOWNIES & OTHERS: SURPRISE!! (Lorelai is thrilled)

RORY: (With her clipboard in hand) Boy do we have an evening planned for you!

CUT

Rory is outside on the porch on her cell phone.

NATE'S VOICEMAIL GREETING: Hey, leave a message.

RORY: (Takes a deep breath before she begins her message) Hey there… it's me… Rory. I… just wanted to call and see what's up. (Takes another deep breath)

Scene CUTS to Nate, in what looks like his apartment. He's at his desk, in front of the computer, listening to the message as he looks into space with a tentative expression. Camera pans from left to right in a 180 degree angle as he listens…

RORY: I don't know if it was just me… I doubt it… but something happened this afternoon… (adds) between us. And… and I was hoping we could talk about it. You know?

Camera CUTS to Rory as she enters the Inn. She sees Sookie walking toward her…

SOOKIE: Oh good! There you are… we're out of ice, Rory.

RORY: (Concerned) I'll be right back (Rory leaves the inn)

CUT

EMILY: …your father and I have decided to cancel our European trip this summer.

LORELAI: Why?

EMILY: (Subtly looks down at Lorelai's stomach) Well, we don't want to miss out… and Richard and I agreed that we'd like to spend as much time with our future grandchild as possible. (Lorelai is touched)

CUT

Luke comes to Lorelai's side and the couple observes all the silly activities around them. Lorelai holds his hand…

Suddenly Luke feels Lorelai's tight grip…

LUKE: Whoa… what's that? (Turns to her) Do you feel it kicking again? (Lorelai nods) Maybe you should sit down.

LORELAI: (Squeezes Luke's arm) Okay, that was definitely not a kick. (Breathes a little heavier as she looks up at her husband) I think it's time.

LUKE: What? No… we have a week…

LORELAI: (Shakes her head trying to contain herself) It's time, Luke…

The couple starts to move towards the exit as the townies go about their activities, oblivious to what's going on in the forefront. Neil Sedaka's, "Happy Birthday, Sweet Sixteen" can be heard over all the laughter/voices in the background.

LUKE: (As they make their way to the door) We should get Rory…

LORELAI: (Unable to control the pains) We'll call her on the way! Let's go!

The volume of the music increases as Luke and Lorelai exit the inn, and the camera zooms out on the scene.

Scene fades.

**TEASER**

EXT. DRAGONFLY INN – FRIDAY NIGHT – MAY 9th A FEW MINUTES LATER

Scene opens on Rory as she parks her Prius on the side of the driveway, grabs two bags of ice, and gets out of her car. She observes as a few men (Jackson, Zach, Taylor, TJ, and a few others) obnoxiously try to put a baby-swing together outside – directly in front of the stairs. Rory squints a bit to make out what it is they're putting together.

RORY: (As she approaches them) Umm… guys?

TJ: (Notices her and with a slight slur, he speaks) Oh… hey, Rory! Look… we're doing pretty good so far, huh? (Grins)

RORY: (Lowers her brows) Just so we're all clear (all the men look at her), you do realize it's a baby-swing… right?

TAYLOR: (Brushes it off) Of course we do!

RORY: (Looks at the object that clearly does _not_ look like a baby-swing) Okay. Just as long as we're clear… (She starts to walk up the stairs)

The men, with quizzical expressions turn to the object. TJ tilts his head…

TJ: Oh hey! It looks like a storm trooper from this angle! (Rory rolls her eyes and continues to walk up)

The men follow TJ and tilt their heads as well.

JOE: Oh yeah!

Scene CUTS to Rory entering the inn…

INT. DRAGONFLY INN…

Rory notices Kirk sitting in his previous seat applying a band-aid on his forearm.

RORY: (As she walks by him) What happened to you?

KIRJK: (Looks up) Oh nothing. Just a little accident during "Pin the Pacifier on the Baby."

RORY: (Sighs) Oh Kirk.

Just then, Emily walks up to Rory (followed closely by Richard)…

EMILY: (Curiously) Have you seen your mother… or Luke? I've looked everywhere and I can't seem to find them. Did they leave already?

RORY: (Confused) Oh… maybe they're in the kitchen?

Babette and Patty join in from the back (with some other townies).

BABETTE: I just came from the kitchen, doll… they aren't there.

KIRK: (Interjects as he smoothes his band-aid) Oh… I saw them a while ago. (Everyone looks down at Kirk) They left in quite a hurry… Now, I'm not one-hundred percent sure… but I think Luke was rushing Lorelai to the hospital.

In unison, everyone is baffled that this information was kept from them.

RORY: (Eyes widen) What?!

KIRK: (Nods nonchalantly, and looks at his wristwatch) I'd say about fifteen minutes ago.

RICHARD: (Steps up and gestures towards the exit) Oh, I'm driving!

EMILY: (In a hurry) Rory, come with us…

RORY: (Hands the bags of ice to Patty) Here you go, Miss Patty.

PATTY: (Takes the bags with one hand and presses the other on her chest) Drive safe, children!

BABETTE: (Frowns at the odd townie) Kirk, you idiot! (Unscrews the caps on her baby-bottle and dumps the remaining punch on his head).

Kirk squints to keep the liquid out of his eyes.

Camera CUTS to the porch as the Gilmores hurriedly descend the stairs, prompting the men outside (though confused) to part and let them through.

Camera zooms out as some of the townies exit the inn and observe as the three characters get into Richard's car and drive off.

Scene fades.

OPENING CREDITS

…………..END OF TEASER

Short teaser - but will update as soon as possible. Reviews appreciated.

Remember to check out the new newspaper ad on LiveJournal.

I can't believe it's 8.20 already. Well, actually I can (it's been a long process). Those of you who have stuck through these episodes, I thank you. I appreciate all your support.

To those who have asked, there will be 22 episodes this season. Therefore, 2.75 episodes to go…


	2. Segment Two

**SEGMENT TWO**

INT. HOSPITAL – HARTFORD – WAITING ROOM – FRIDAY NIGHT, MAY 9th.

Scene opens on Rory, Richard and Emily sitting in the waiting area. The three Gilmores are silent as they stare down at the floor. Camera zooms out and we see a full view of the three characters. Emily breaks the silence by turning her wrist and looking at her watch.

EMILY: (Turns to Richard) What time do you have Richard? My watch says 10:14.

RICHARD: (Looks at his wrist watch) Mine says 10:15.

Rory, though not facing her grandparents, is amused by the exchange.

EMILY: Your watch is a minute off, Richard. Don't forget to correct it. (To this Rory wears a quizzical expression).

RICHARD: (To his wife) Your watch could very well be off by a minute too. (Rory widens her eyes to keep herself focused)

EMILY: It can't be, I just checked this morning. So, it has to be your watch.

RORY: (Sighs, and turns to her grandparents) So, it's been forty-five minutes…

RICHARD: Well, Luke did say he'd update us…

RORY: Yes, he did.

EMILY: (Frowns) It's taking too long.

RICHARD: (Turns to his wife in wonder) Now, now, Emily. Remember how long you were in labor when Lorelai was born?

EMILY: (Dismisses it) I don't remember that far back, Richard.

RICHARD: (Chuckles) Of course you do! Remember the first time you saw her? You couldn't take your eyes off that little baby.

EMILY: (Sighs, gets up from her seat and looks around. She throws her hands in the air and turns to her husband and granddaughter) I wish someone would just come out and let us know what's going on.

RICHARD: Emily, calm down. (Looks to his side) I'm sure we'll hear something soon.

EMILY: And why don't we know what she's having? Everything's a secret with our daughter.

RORY: (Calmly states) I'm sure we'll find out soon, grandma. I think it's exciting.

RICHARD: Indeed, it is. (Thinks) I wonder if it'll be another girl.

RORY: (Plays along) Yeah, I wonder if it'll be another Lorelai.

EMILY: (Dismisses it) You can't name her "Lorelai" - there's already two of you.

RORY: Oh, if it's a girl… I think it'd be awesome if they named her Lorelai. She could be 'Lori'

RICHARD: (Ponders) Lori? Hmm, I think I like Lori.

RORY: (Tries to amuse herself) Oh, we can form a band "the Lorelais" (thinks) I wonder if it's taken.

RICHARD: (Amused himself) I think that's a darn good idea.

EMILY: I think this is a ridiculous conversation.

Rory sighs at Emily.

Scene fades into the next.

INT. HOSPITAL – LABOR ROOM – SAME TIME

Scene opens as Lorelai's doctor removes her gloves and faces the couple. An uneasy Lorelai, is lying down on the bed with Luke next to her.

DR. BORVANSKY: (The couple look at her) Looks like you have a ways to go… (smiles down at Lorelai)

LORELAI: Oy… (looks up at her husband) can I have that coffee now? (Luke looks at the doctor)

DR. BORVANSKY: (Smiles understandingly) I'd like you to hold off on that for a while.

LORELAI: Coffee would make this process go a lot easier…

LUKE: (Looks down at his wife, as he holds her hand) You heard her.

DR. BORVANSKY: (Chuckles and moves towards the exit) I'll be back to check on you in a few minutes. If there's anything you need, just let the nurse know, okay?

LORELAI: Okayyy.

LUKE: (Nods) Thanks.

Dr. Borvansky leaves Luke and Lorelai alone.

LORELAI: (As she continues to breathe a bit heavy) You know, this is all you fault.

LUKE: (Frowns) How's it my fault?

LORELAI: (Points at the stomach) You had a part in it, mister.

LUKE: (Smirks) We'll get through this.

LORELAI: Really? Really?

LUKE: (Nods) You know how I feel about hospitals, but I'll be here till the end.

LORELAI: You'll be here for me as I go through the most excruciating pain to deliver this baby of ours? Do you want to take the risk of standing next to me, and getting your ear bit off or have my nails leave permanent imprints on your arm?

LUKE: (Mocks) Fine, if you want me to leave…

LORELAI: (Desperately grabs his arm with both hands) No, no.. no… I was kidding!

LUKE: (Smiles, then looks down at Lorelai's nails) Although, I think I should go talk to your parents and Rory. (Looks at Lorelai) And maybe find nail clippers.

LORELAI: (Smiles) Before you go, did you call April?

LUKE: (Nods) Yeah, Anna said April could take her last exam on Monday, and fly over here that night.

LORELAI: (Smiles through her exhaustion) I'd love for her to be here with Rory… but Monday night's good too.

LUKE: (Adoringly smiles down at his wife) April was screaming on the other end when she heard.

LORELAI: A good scream or a bad one?

LUKE: (Chuckles) A lot of both… I think she's mad that she can't be here _right now_, but excited about her new sibling.

LORELAI: (Sighs, and looks down at the stomach) You know, I don't know why I thought the second time around would be easier even after the doc said it's tougher after a certain age. I guess I conveniently forgot this part of the pregnancy… you know, the actual 'giving birth' part. (Takes a deep breath) All women should get lifetime achievement awards for just this part…

LUKE: (Leans in and gives Lorelai a kiss on the head and pats her hand) You'll do great…

LORELAI: (Smiles at her husband, then continues after a moment) You should go tell the others what the doc said…

LUKE: (sighs) I'll get the nurse to be with you…

Lorelai smiles, and her eyes follow Luke as he exits the room.

Scene fades on Lorelai taking a deep breath.

INT. HOSPITAL – WAITING ROOM – A COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER

Scene opens on Rory as she spots Luke as he walks out to them.

RORY: (Gets on her feet as the elder Gilmores follow her) Luke!

LUKE: (Walks up to them) Hey guys…

RICHARD: How's everything going, Luke?

EMILY: (Looks concerned) Why is it taking so long?

LUKE: (Nods) Everything's fine… the doctor was with us for a bit. She said it may be an all-nighter.

EMILY: Oh.

LUKE: Yeah, but everything's fine. (Looks at Richard and Emily) I don't think you should be here all night, though. Go get some rest and I'll call as soon as the baby's here.

EMILY: (Protests) I'm staying right here until the baby arrives.

RICHARD: (Thinks, and then tries to talk sense to Emily) Luke's right, Emily. We can't do anything just sitting here. (Emily sighs)

RORY: (Looks up at Luke) But I'm going to stay here. (Luke nods)

LUKE: (Remembers) Oh, Rory… we don't have the overnight bag with us… can you…

RORY: (Cuts him off) I'm on it… (remembers) Oh, I don't have my car – it's at the inn, I came here with you (looks at Emily and Richard)…

RICHARD: No problem, we'll drop you off at the inn, Rory.

RORY: Thanks (looks up at Luke) Anything else?

LUKE: (Exhausted himself, tries to think with a hand on his forehead) Ugh… no.. I don't think so. The overnight bag's in the coat closet.

EMILY: (Prepares her purse to leave) Call us as soon as you hear anything, Luke.

LUKE: Will do.

RORY: I'll be back as soon as possible.

Luke nods and watches the Gilmores leave. He stands in the hallway a bit longer. Then he takes a deep breath and steps towards the labor room.

Scene fades.

EXT. DRAGONFLY INN – FRIDAY NIGHT – AROUND 11PM

Scene opens on Richard's Mercedes pulling into the driveway of the inn. Rory gets out…

RORY: (Looks through the passenger seat and talks to her grandparents) Thank you…

The grandparents wish Rory a goodnight and drive off. After watching them depart, she turns to the inn and sees the porch framed by the lights Nate had put up. Rory sighs and turns to her car as she digs into her pocket for the keys when a familiar voice calls out to her from the porch…

BABETTE: (Wearing what looks like a hat made of about 4 different paper cups, waves at her) Rory! Doll?!

RORY: (Looks up as Babette climbs down the stairs and rushes over to her) Oh, hey Babette (looks back at the inn when she realizes the noise inside)

BABETTE: Is it here yet?! Is the baby here?

RORY: (Shakes her head) Not yet. (Points at the inn) Is the…

BABETTE: (Cuts her off and nods) Yeah, the party's still going on. We have a big pool going too… all the ladies think it's a girl, and all the men, (adds) except for Kirk, think it's a boy.

RORY: (Amused) Kirk's on the fence, huh?

BABETTE: (Rolls her eyes) What else is new? (Gestures at the inn) The party's still on… You should come in and have a bite to eat, you've been on your feet all day.

RORY: (Smiles with gratitude) No, I'm fine thanks Babette. I have to make a quick stop at the house.

BABETTE: (Returns to the stairs as she responds) Ok, honey. Call us, call us!

Rory pleasantly nods and watch Babette go up the stairs. Then she takes another moment to look up at the lights. Scene cuts to the next which takes place about half an hour later…

EXT. HARTFORD…

Rory's in her car driving in a major street (presumably in Hartford). Since it's late at night, there's only a few other cars on the street. Her cell phone rings…

RORY: (Opens her cell phone and clicks on the speaker phone) Hello?

It's Lane on the other end… but we do not see her.

_LANE: Hey, it's me._

RORY: Hey Lane, what's up?

_LANE: You're on speaker phone._

RORY: Coincidence, so are you!

_LANE: Rory, can you please tell you friend, Paris here, that I only hid her car keys for her own good? She's tipsy… no, more than tipsy… she's downright drunk._

_PARIS: (Slurs loudly) Ima no…t drr…unk!_

_LANE: I told her she can sleep at the inn, and drive back to Harvard in the morning._

RORY: (Frowns) Paris, listen to Lane. She's a mom, she knows what she's talking about!

_LANE: (Curiously) Speaking of which… Lorelai…_

RORY: (Shakes her head) Nothing yet. The doctor said it may be an all-nighter. (The traffic light turns red, and Rory brings the car to a stop)

_LANE: Shucks. Alright, well… I will do all I can to keep Paris from driving tonight._

RORY: (Seriously) Please do, Lane. (Adds) You're such a good friend!

_LANE: Bye._

RORY: Night, Lane.

Rory hangs up and takes a deep breath, a little annoyed at the timing of the red light, she frowns. And then she looks to her right, not realizing where she is, she spots a building with a sign that reads, "Broad Street Shelter." The phone had distracted her from realizing that she was to pass by one of her favorite places.

Scene fades on her subtle, yet sad face.

INT. GILMORE MANSION – MASTER BEDROOM – LATER THAT NIGHT

Scene opens on the dark bedroom where the camera is focused on the clock appropriately placed on the night table. It reads 3:06 A.M. As the camera zooms out, though it's dark, we see Emily sitting up in her bed staring into the dark space. With a deep sigh she looks down at the clock. Just as she turns back, Richard rolls over and looks up at her.

EMILY: (Looks down at her husband, and speaks softly) Oh no, did I wake you?

RICHARD: I wasn't asleep, Emily. (Richard pulls himself up to join Emily and turns on one of the lamps). Still no call, I see.

EMILY: (With a frown she looks at the bedside cordless phone) Are you sure the phone's working?

RICHARD: (With a nod) Yes, I'm sure it's working. (Before Emily could open her mouth, Richard continues) And yes, both our cell phones are working as well. (Takes her hand and reassures her) Don't worry, my dear. We were told it would be a while. (With a smile) You of all people know what it's like to be in labor for a long time...

EMILY: (Brushes it off) Why do you have to bring that up again?

RICHARD: (Explains) Because it was one of the most amazing days of both our lives, Emily. As much as we've been through with our daughter… we have that day. The day we brought another human being into this world. (Emily with her usual subtlety acknowledges the comment, but chooses not to respond. Richard continues after a pause). I may not express it as much as I should, but I'm over the moon about this child Luke and Lorelai are about to have. (Emily looks to her side at Richard in wonder) I'm so thankful for this second chance. (Emily can't help but smile at her husband) And I'm sure you feel the same?

EMILY: (Turns and looks down at their hands) You know I do, Richard. (Sighs and looks at the clock again) I just wish we'd…

She gets cut off by the phone.

RICHARD: (Jumps a bit in the bed) Oh! That must be them. (Picks up the phone as Emily curiously watches) Hello? (We only hear one side of the conversation) Yes… mm-hmm… (nods) Yes, of course.

EMILY: (A little annoyed, she nudges Richard) What is it?

RICHARD: Alright. We'll be right there. Okay… okay… goodbye.

EMILY: (Throws her hands in the air) What was that about?

RICHARD: (The big man pushes himself from the bed) Well, come on! We have to go to the hospital…

EMILY: (Confused and excited at the same time, she gets off the bed) Wait a minute!

RICHARD: (In a hurry) What is it?

EMILY: Who called?!

RICHARD: Rory, of course.

EMILY: (Astounded at Richard's aloofness) And?!

RICHARD: (As he ties the robe around his waist) Well, she told me that Lorelai just had a baby.

EMILY: (Impatiently) And?!

RICHARD: And that it's very healthy.

EMILY: (Aggravated she stomps her feet and shouts) Richard!

RICHARD: (Shocked by Emily's reaction) What?

EMILY: "What" did she have?! I've waited this long to find out, and I swear to God, if I find out you knew… and…

RICHARD: (With a calm expression, he smiles at his wife) We have a brand new grandson, Emily.

EMILY: (Expression goes from aggravation to wonderment. She repeats softly) A grandson?

RICHARD: (Gives Emily a moment to process, then he ushers her) Well, come come… let's get ready!

Richard dashes to the master bathroom as Emily processes the news.

Scene fades.

……………..END OF SEGMENT TWO

Will update as soon as possible.

I apologize for taking so long to update the segment. I'm finding it difficult to schedule this little project into my life… but I'm determined to finish it. With that said, I'm sure you know the answer to the most asked question in the reviews. No, I will not be doing a season nine. I only envisioned myself doing an 8th season, and have no plans of taking it further. I hope you understand.

Your feedback is immensely appreciated.

If you have anymore questions, please post them on my LJ…


	3. Segment Three

**SEGMENT THREE**

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM – SATURDAY – EARLY MORNING

Scene opens on a healthy and adorable new-born baby boy. As the camera zooms out we see Luke holding him with utmost care next to Lorelai's bed. Lorelai, with a hand on Luke's upper arm, looks up at the sight.

LORELAI: (Softly) Isn't he adorable?

LUKE: (Adoringly looks down at his son) He's perfect.

LORELAI: (Smiles sweetly, but then is distracted by Rory as she enters the room) Hey.

RORY: (Softly, as she keeps the door open) Look who I found in the hallway.

Richard and Emily enter the room cautiously not wanting to interrupt the little fellow. Richard is suddenly transfixed by the image of his grandson. He pulls his eyes away and look at Lorelai.

RICHARD: How are you, Lorelai?

LORELAI: (With an exhausted smile) Fine... fine. I just wish someone reminded me how much work it all takes.

Emily is speechless as she continues to look at the little guy.

Rory walks to Luke and stands by him as she observes her very little brother.

RORY: (Softly continues) Look at him.

LUKE: (Looks up at the elder Gilmores) Want to hold your new grandson?

Emily shies away, but Richard steps forward. Eyes very slightly moist, Richard looks down at the baby as he gently takes him from Luke.

EMILY: (Stands by Richard and observes) Does he have a name?

Luke and Lorelai look at each other for a moment, and then turn to the elders.

LUKE: (Softly continues) Yeah… yeah, we do.

LORELAI: (Takes a deep breath and smiles) _Nicholas Abbott Danes_.

Richard and Emily, in unison, look up at the new parents.

RICHARD: (A little flustered looks to the side at his wife) Why, Abbott was my father's middle name.

LORELAI: (With a smile) We know.

RICHARD: (Suddenly looks up at Luke and Lorelai) I don't know what to say.

EMILY: (Swallows a bit, and then admits) That's very thoughtful of you both.

LORELAI: (With caution she smiles up at Emily) Figured we'd start a little tradition.

RORY: (Jumps in with enthusiasm) I think it's a perfect name. (Jokes) Can't name 'em all 'Lorelai'.

LUKE: (Smiles at Rory, then looks over at his mother-in-law) Would you like to hold him for a bit?

EMILY: (Shies away again) No… no… I don't feel I'm up to it, yet. Maybe later.  
A burp-type sound from the baby distracts everyone

RICHARD: (Chuckles a bit) Oh! (Gently moves towards Lorelai) I think he wants his mother now. (Speaks to the new parents) I bet you can't wait to return home.

LORELAI: (Takes the baby) Dr. Borvansky wants to keep us both over night actually.

EMILY: (Surprised) Why on earth for?

LORELAI: He _is_ a week early…

LUKE: (Adds) … and considering the circumstances of the pregnancy, the doc would like to make sure everything's fine before sending us home.

RORY: So you won't be home till Sunday?

LORELAI: (Nods) That's right.

RORY: Oh good… I have time.

LORELAI: (Grins) Time for what?

RORY: (Smirks) Nothing.

RICHARD: (Remembers as he suppresses a yawn) My, I guess I forgot to have my morning coffee.

EMILY: It's five o'clock in the morning, Richard. We should be lucky they even let us in this early.

RICHARD: All the more reason to have coffee, Emily.

LUKE: (Gestures) Richard, let me get you some coffee.

RICHARD: (As he pulls out a cigar and hands it to Luke) Let me join you.

LUKE: (Takes the cigar in his hand) Oh, thank you.

Richard pats Luke on the shoulder as the gentlemen walk out of the room. Emily makes her way to the foot of the bed as Rory gently sits on the side and watches her brother.

RORY: (As Emily observes, Rory asks Lorelai with a smile) So, was this as good of an experience as the first time?

LORELAI: (Smiles sarcastically) Oh yeah, it was like déjà vu… plus 24 years.

Lorelai catches Emily's eye as she turns, and smiles up at her mother.

Scene fades.

INT. CRAP SHACK – SATURDAY AFTERNOON

Scene opens on the foyer as the doorbell rings. Camera follows Rory to the door. As she opens it, we see it's Babette.

RORY: Oh, hi there, Babette.

BABETTE: (As she peeks into the house) Hey doll, are they here yet?

RORY: (Raises an eye as Babette continues to peek in) No… not yet. They won't be home until tomorrow morning.

BABETTE: Oh, no. That's a shame.

RORY: (Confused) What's a shame?

BABETTE: I may have told the town they were going to back today.

RORY: Ah ha! Explains all the visitors we've had so far.

BABETTE: (Pouts) Sorry doll, but you know how excited the whole town is to see the little rascal.

RORY: (Nods) I understand.

BABETTE: (Sighs and turns) Okay then, I'll let ya get back to your work.

RORY: Thank you (Rory closes the door and starts to walk back to the living room) Okay, I'm not sure mom, Luke and baby Nicholas are ready for this…

As Rory enters the living room, we see who she's talking to. Lane is hanging a "Welcome Home" sign over the fireplace.

LANE: What do you mean?

RORY: (Puts on her gloves and starts to wipe down the coffee table) We've already had ten visitors. I don't have the heart to tell them to back off.

LANE: (As she climbs down the ladder) Well, can't blame the town for being excited. They've only been waiting for this day forever.

RORY: (Sighs and takes a seat on the couch) You're right.

LANE: (Gestures at the sign) How does it look?

RORY: It looks great, Lane. (Turns to her best friend as she sits next to Rory) Thanks by the way… for helping.

LANE: Are you kidding? Anything for a break from the boys. Since they started walking, they've been all over the place. Well, they were all over the place when they crawled too… my two little super crawlers.

RORY: (Smiles and looks down at her gloves) They are cute.

LANE: (Turns in her seat) Hey, so have you heard from Nate?

RORY: (Shakes her head) Nope.

LANE: (nods) You should call him.

RORY: (Briefly looks at her friend and sighs) I did.

LANE: (Surprised) When?

RORY: Last night. I called during the shower…

LANE: (Excitedly sits up) And?

RORY: He didn't pick up, so I left a message. And… (shrugs) he hasn't returned my call.

LANE: Oh (Makes an expression of regret) Maybe Paris was right…

RORY: Either way, I don't think anything's going to come out of this. (Explains as she subtly smiles) For a brief moment, I couldn't help but be happy… for what might've happened.

LANE: (Sympathetically) Aw, Rory. I'm so sorry for encouraging you to call him, though.

RORY: (Brushes it off as she gets up) It will pass. (Sighs and takes a bag of blue balloons with the words "happy Hanukkah" on 'em and grins) Ready to fill some of these with helium?

LANE: (Jumps off the couch) Bring on the helium.

Scene cuts to the next.

INT. CRAP SHACK – MONDAY AFTERNOON

It seems the moment of Lorelai, Luke, and little Nicholas arriving at their home is long gone. Decorations can still be seen around the house as the camera pans across the living room. We see Lorelai lying down on the couch watching TV (with no sound) and a couple of feet away we see a crib. Very light voices can be heard from the kitchen as Rory enters the living room.

RORY: (Tiptoes around the crib, smiling into it. She takes a seat on the coffee table and sets a plate of what looks like a sandwich next to her) Luke wants you to eat this.

LORELAI: (Smiles and looks back at the TV) Thanks.

RORY: Whatcha watching?

LORELAI: A silent movie.

RORY: (Looks back at the TV and sees Rupert Everett and Colin Firth on the screen in period clothing) I'm sure Oscar Wilde's turning in his grave at the thought of one of his masterpieces being reduced to a silent movie because of our dear Nicholas. (Looks back at her mother) Tired?

LORELAI: (Sits up and pulls her knees up to her chest) A little…

RORY: (Looks at her wrist watch) Wow, a whole hour without any visitors. They must've gotten the message when I slammed the door on Andrew. I didn't mean to really, it slipped.

LORELAI: (Changes the topic) So, hey…

RORY: (Looks at her mother) Yeah?

LORELAI: Have you noticed how Emily has yet to hold her grandson? And it's been almost three days.

RORY: (Nods) I noticed! (Realizing Nicholas is two feet away from her, she lowers her voice) I noticed… what's up with that?

LORELAI: (Shrugs) I have no idea.

RORY: Grandpa, however…

LORELAI: Being a grandfather suits him.

RORY: (Nods) Indeed it does. (Thinks) Do you think she's afraid?

LORELAI: Of what?

RORY: Maybe the reality of it all. To her, holding him probably means a lot more than we realize.

LORELAI: Hmm.

RORY: (Remembers) Oh, completely random… but I have a meeting at the Times tomorrow morning. Is it okay if I'm gone for a while?

LORELAI: Yeah… yeah. Is Nate going with you?

RORY: (Gets uncomfortable) I don't know, actually. He's required to… but who knows.

LORELAI: (Notices Rory's tone) Is everything okay?

RORY: (Nods) Yeah, everything's fine.

LORELAI: Oh okay, well if you see him tomorrow, thank him again for the lights.

RORY: (Forces a smile) Sure.

The Lorelais are interrupted by a knock on the front door. Just as the second knock is heard, the baby starts to make whimpering sounds.

LORELAI: (Quickly takes a step towards the crib) Aw… no no… go back to sleep, baby.

RORY: (Frowns as she makes her way to the window) I jinxed it.

LUKE: (Comes out of the kitchen as the baby starts to cry) What the…?

RORY: (Looks back at her mother and Luke) There's at least five of them out there.

LUKE: (Gets angry as she walks to the foyer) That's it… I'm going to beat them all up.

LORELAI: (With a smile, she starts to rock the baby back to sleep) Oh look… daddy's going to kick a lot of butt… yes, he is…

LUKE: (Turns to his wife) And as soon as I bring April home from the airport, we're going to pack up and move away from this stupid town.

Scene fades.

INT. CRAP SHACK – MASTER BEDROOM – MONDAY NIGHT

Scene opens on Rory's face as she adoringly looks down at baby Nicholas on the big master bed. Lorelai enters from the bathroom. As the camera zooms out, we see that Rory's kneeling beside the bed.

RORY: (Softly) I can just sit here and stare at him forever. He's so cute, mom.

LORELAI: (Joins her daughter on the floor) Isn't he? I think he's going to look like his dad.

RORY: (Nods) He's definitely going to have Luke's chin.

LORELAI: And his mother's charming personality.

RORY: Of course.

LORELAI: And his sisters', Rory's and April's brilliant minds.

RORY: (Changes the subject as she chuckles softly) Did you see Luke put a sign up on the front door?

LORELAI: (Surprised) No! What does it say?

RORY: (Gestures) Short and sweet, it reads, "STAY OUT!" In all caps.

LORELAI: Aw, the townies mean well though.

The two ladies hear someone at the front door.

LORELAI: (Listens for a bit) I think it's them. April's here.

The two ladies softly chuckles as they hear someone running up the stairs.

Camera cuts to the doorway, and we see April (now looking a lot taller) enter the room. She gasps softly and tiptoes in as fast as she can, gives Lorelai and Rory two quick hugs and makes her way around the bed and kneels on the other side.

APRIL: (Suppresses a screech) Oh my god… oh my god… he's…. he's here.

LORELAI: He sure is, and so are you.

In the back we see Luke carrying a piece of luggage. He sets it down near the doorway and walks in…

LUKE: (Quietly kneels down beside April) She wouldn't stop talking in the truck…

LORELAI: There's a lot to talk about.

A moment passes as everyone looks at the baby sleeping on the big bed. Camera cuts to Lorelai as she adoringly looks around the room at her family.

Scene fades.

EXT. BROAD STREET SHELTER – TUESDAY AFTERNOON

Scene opens on Rory as she walks up the stairs to the shelter. As she reaches the last step, she runs into Nate as he exits the building.

RORY: (Jumps a bit) Oh! … hey.

NATE: (In a suit, controls his balance by standing still in front of her) Hey.

RORY: (Unsure of what to say, she looks at his attire, then up at him) You missed the meeting today… in New York.

NATE: (Nods) I did… something came up. I called Gus to let him know.

RORY: Yeah… yeah, he mentioned.

NATE: (With a tentative expression looks at Rory) How was it?

RORY: (Smoothes her hair as she nods) It was good… good meeting. (Wondering when he'd get to the real topic, she stands there for a moment)

NATE: Well… (looks down at his wrist-watch) I actually have a meeting with the lawyers.

RORY: Oh… (steps aside) don't let me keep you.

NATE: (Takes a step forward to assure her) No no… it's just that I'm already late as it is… (Adds) We're signing the papers on Friday.

RORY: (Surprised, she looks up at him) You got the building?

NATE: (Nods) Yeah, everything's working out right now. Or so it seems.

RORY: (With a nervous chuckle, she smoothes her hair again) That's great, Nate. Really great.

NATE: (Feeling a bit awkward, he lingers) Thanks.

RORY: (Takes a step back again) Really, don't let me keep you. Go to your meeting.

NATE: (Nods) Alright… well, take care.

RORY: (Winces a bit, but remains calm) Yeah, you too.

Nate turns around and walks down a few steps as Rory looks down at her feet with an expression of regret written all over he face.

NATE: (Turns around for a second) Hey… (assures her) We'll talk soon, okay?

RORY: (Forces a smile) Okay.

Nate turns around again and exits the scene, leaving Rory uncomforted and hurt.

Scene fades.

……………………………………END OF SEGMENT THREE

I'm going to try my best and update in the next couple of days. Really.

Reviews appreciated. Also, here's a little quiz for you…

What's the significance of the episode title? And how does it relate? Anyone?


	4. Segment Four

**SEGMENT FOUR**INT. CRAP SHACK – KITCHEN – TUESDAY NIGHT

The scene opens as Rory, April and Luke prepare for dinner. April and Rory set the table as Luke prepares the meals at the stove. April is as chatty as always.

APRIL: (As she walks around the small table with utensils) I think I have a solution to our townie problem.

RORY: (As she grabs a few glasses out of the cabinet) Oh yeah?

APRIL: (Nods as Luke listens) I think we should give them a precise time and place where they can greet Nicholas…

RORY: (Not wanting to dismiss it, she gives it some thought) Elaborate.

APRIL: For example, let's send out word that they can only visit little Nicholas this Friday from five to seven o'clock… and also note that there will be no other visitors allowed until the child is 18 years old and is off to college.

LUKE: (Sets the pasta on the table) Now April, I don't know if that's such a good idea…

LORELAI: (Walks in at the same time) I think it's great…

LUKE: (To his wife) But that's going to encourage them…

LORELAI: (Looks into the living room, then sets one half of the baby monitor on the table) But April has the right idea… to give them guidelines… (Turns to her step-daughter and grins) Besides, this Friday from five to seven is perfect since Friday night dinner is cancelled for a while.

RORY: (Adds) At least until next Friday.

APRIL: I'll set it up. Make fliers, go from door to door…

LUKE: (Shakes his head unsure) I don't know…

LORELAI: (With a hand on her side) Unless you have a better idea… I mean, did you see how Andrew and Gypsy fought over who gets to bring us next week's town meeting agenda?

LUKE: (Raises a hand and nods then steps back to the stove and stirs the sauce) Fine... whatever you ladies want to do. (Looks to the side at his wife) Is he sleeping?

LORELAI: (Takes a deep breath of relief) Finally… sound a asleep. (Takes a seat at the table) I'm starving.

APRIL: (Takes a seat too) Me too.

LUKE: (sets the rest of the dinner on the table, and takes a seat as well) Alright… dig in.

Just as Lorelai starts to serve herself, a noise is heard on the baby monitor.

LORELAI: (Sighs and smiles – then starts to get up) Duty calls…

LUKE: (Gets up faster, and gestures at Lorelai) You sit down and eat, I'll go check on him.

APRIL: (Gets up from her seat) I'll help.

LORELAI: (Adoringly smiles at the two) Thank you! (Rory smiles at them as well. Lorelai looks to the side at her daughter as she continues to serve herself) So, you're quiet this evening.

RORY: Am I?

LORELAI: Is everything okay?

RORY: (Nods) Yeah, everything's fine. Just making a mental note of what else I need to pack. Since I'm leaving in a month…

LORELAI: (Smiles, but isn't convinced) Is that all?

RORY: (Looks up at her mother and takes a deep breath) Not really.

LORELAI: (Concerned) What is it, hun? (Sits up straight and faces her daughter) Are you unhappy? Cause I can do a really good Jerry Lewis impression from the Colgate Comedy Special…

RORY: (Slightly chuckles then shakes her head) Not unhappy… just processing. (Takes her fork and starts to play with her food) It will pass…

LORELAI: (Not convinced) Aw honey, you shouldn't have to deal with whatever it is alone… tell me.

RORY: (Raises her head, and prepares to reveal her thoughts) Well… (but the re-entering of Luke and April interrupts her)…

LUKE: (Walks in behind April) Alright, it was nothing… he's sleeping again…

LORELAI: (Forces a smile at Luke and April) Thanks. (As the two reclaim their seats, Lorelai looks over at Rory, unwilling to share just yet)

APRIL: God, this sauce smells amazing dad.

The others nods and agree.

Scene fades.

EXT. STARS HOLLOW – WEDNESDAY MID MORNING – BY DOOSE'S MARKET

Scene opens on April putting up a flier on the pole by the market. The title reads, "Baby Nicholas' Visitation Schedule" – just as April puts it up, Taylor Doose rushes out from the market with a disapproving look.

TAYLOR: (With arms stretched out) Now, now… what on earth are you doing there?

APRIL: (Holding the rest of the fliers close to her chest) Well hello there, Taylor.

TAYLOR: April (Nods and wears a half smile)… it's nice to see you're back. (Points at the flier) But what on earth do you think you're doing?

APRIL: I'm putting up fliers. (Hands Taylor a hardcopy and Taylor looks down at it) Guidelines, ground rules, etcetera, etcetera…

TAYLOR: (Sarcastically explains) Yes, Mr Yul Brynner, but that's not an appropriate place to put up such a flier.

APRIL: Then where would you suggest, Taylor? (With a hidden agenda) I'd really like to know your thoughts on where these fliers would suit the best.

TAYLOR: (A little surprised that a young'un is asking him for advice, he straightens up a bit) Oh… well, I'd say the bulletin board at Ms. Patty's studio would be most appropriate since that's where most of the town activities take place.

APRIL: (Acts a bit desperate) But I was told everything that goes up on that board needs to be approved by your committee. And your Town Beautification Committee doesn't meet until next Monday.

TAYLOR: (Nods) That's right.

APRIL: (Points at the flier in his hand) But as you can see, the visitation hours are this Friday, and we can't wait till Monday to put this up on the board…

TAYLOR: (Looks down at the flier again) Oh… well then.

APRIL: (Plays innocent) I would really appreciate your help, Taylor. You are after all the town's keeper… I'm sure you'll come up with a solution.

TAYLOR: (With an inflated ego, he raises his eyes) Well then… (pulls out a pen from his pocket) Let me give my signature of approval on this flier, so that you may put it up on the main bulletin board.

APRIL: (Acts as if she's overwhelmed by his generosity) Taylor… that's awesome! Thank you so much!

TAYLOR: (Nods with approval, and hands the signed flier to April) Anything for a fellow townie…

APRIL: Thanks! Well, I should get going…

TAYLOR: Of course…

Camera on April as she smirks and walks away. In the back we see a blurring image of Taylor.

TAYLOR: (Speaks up) Oh and don't forget to join the Stars Hollow's Youth Summer Program! We'll be looking forward to seeing you there, April!

APRIL: (Smirk turns into a frown, and she mutters to herself) Great.

Camera follows April into her father's diner.

INT. LUKE'S DINER – SAME TIME…

Camera cuts to the interior as April enters the diner and spots Rory and Lane at the counter.

APRIL: (Joins them) Hey there.

Lane and Rory turn to greet the teenager.

LANE: Hey back, April!

RORY: (Looks at the fliers in her hand) How's it going so far?

APRIL: (Frowns as she takes a seat next to her step-sister) Had to sell my soul to the Doose Devil to get him to approve the flier.

RORY: (Sympathetically) Aw, we've all done that a few times over the years.

Zach (now taking things over at the diner during Luke's little absence) walks behind the counter.

APRIL: Hey there, Zach.

ZACH: (Nods) April… nice to see you again. What would you like to have?

APRIL: (Dramatically) Anything cold… very… very.. cold in a to-go cup. It's one hundred degrees and rising out there.

ZACH: You got it.

APRIL: Also, do you mind if I leave a few fliers in here for the customers?

ZACH: No problem, dude. (Looks at Lane and grins) See? I'm in charge for a few weeks… I can say that now.

LANE: (With a mock expression she raises her eyes at her husband and smiles) Right. (Rory chuckles)

Zach walks to the back.

APRIL: (Turns to her right) So what are you two up to?

RORY: Not much, just chatting. (Remembers) Hey, I'm going to do some more shopping later for my trip, want to join?

APRIL: Definitely! Oh hey, maybe we can stop by the shelter later too? I'd like to put my name down to volunteer this summer.

Lane looks at Rory.

RORY: (A little surprised) Oh yeah sure… but I think it's closed today…

APRIL: (Pouts) Oh…

RORY: I'll give you Valerie's number, you can call and let her know you're interested.

APRIL: (Smiles) Awesome.

ZACH: (Sets a cold drink in front of April) Here you go…

APRIL: Thanks, Zach. (Looks at the ladies next to her) Break's over, have to go pass out the fliers.

RORY: (Smiles) See ya later.

LANE: (As the kid rushes out the door) Bye April! (Sighs and looks at her best friend) You just lied to her.

RORY: (Guiltily shakes her head and frowns) I know! I hate lying!

LANE: The shelter's not closed today, is it? You just don't want to run into Nate.

RORY: Am I that transparent?

LANE: Well, to someone who knows a bit of what's going on.. yes.

RORY: (Shakes her head again and slouches even further as she puts her weight on her elbows) I can't believe I'm trying to avoid a man who I'm going to have to spend the whole summer with. It's going to be tough for me over there…

LANE: Tough enough to make you want to drop out?

RORY: (Suddenly looks at Lane) What? No… (Says calmly) I've matured quite a bit the past year, despite my lying to April just now. (Pause) I'm not going to drop out of this gig, Lane. I know my priorities.

LANE: (Proudly) Good.

The two ladies sigh in unison and sip on their drinks.

A few days pass…

INT. CRAP SHACK – NURSERY – FRIDAY LATE AFTERNOON

Scene opens on Lorelai adding extra little things to the nursery while Nicholas stays in the crib on his back enjoying the little he sees of the baby mobile.

LORELAI: (As she carefully hangs a framed photograph of his feet on the wall, she chats with the little fellow) Think this is the perfect spot for your feet?

Luke shows up at the door.

LORELAI: Hey there… (to Luke) Is this a good place for it?

LUKE: (Shrugs and walks closer) Sure. (Then he steps over to the crib and smiles down at the little one) He seems to like the mobile.

LORELAI: (Walks over and smiles) He should, his dad made it.

The two look down at the kid…

LUKE: (places his arm around Lorelai) Can you believe he's ours?

LORELAI: (Leans in and adjusts his little baby hat as she jokes) It's possible they gave us the wrong baby at the hospital. (Luke lowers his brows at Lorelai making her grin) but I highly doubt it. He's going to have your chin.

LUKE: (With a sweet smile) Hmm. (Looks down at his son… then with a curious expression, looks at his wife) Is that a good thing?

LORELAI: (Smiles up at Luke) Oh yeah.

LUKE: (Amused, he leans in and kisses his wife) Good.

Scene cuts to the next.

INT CRAP SHACK – FOYER – A COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER

It seems someone has rung the doorbell, and Rory's rushing to get the door.

RORY: (As she opens it, and is surprised to see who it is) Grandma… grandpa… ?

RICHARD: (With a chuckle) Yes, we apologize for the surprise visit. But I have some papers that Luke and Lorelai need to sign…

EMILY: (As she walks in) Don't believe your grandfather, Rory. It's just an excuse for him to see little Nicholas… the papers can wait till Monday.

RORY: (Amused) Ah… (Closes the door behind them) I can definitely understand wanting to see the little guy.

RICHARD: (Looks around) So where is he?

Luke and Lorelai emerge from upstairs and around the corner to the foyer.

LORELAI: (Surprised) Oh… hello there.

LUKE: (To Richard) Nicholas just went back to sleep.

LORELAI: (Smoothes her hair behind her ears) He'll be up in less than an hour – so you can still see him.

RICHARD: (As he takes an envelope from his jacket pocket) Oh good… well then, I guess Luke and I can go over the papers. (Explains) I've just spoken with my financial consultant, and we drew up the plans for Nicholas' fund… as we've discussed.

LORELAI: (Raises an eye) Ah, that. (Pats Luke on the back) Well, the two of you have fun chatting… (Guides them to the kitchen)… while we ladies chat over here in the living room.

Emily is already in the living room looking around.

EMILY: (Curiously) I don't see any photos of Nicholas.

LORELAI: (As she walks in followed closely by Rory) Mom, I haven't had the time… (adds) but I did just put up a couple in the nursery upstairs…

EMILY: Oh, that's good. I will take a look when he's awake, then.

The ladies stay standing in awkward silence for a few moments.

Emily looks down at a stack of printed paper on the side table. She picks it up and reads it, and we see that it's one of the fliers April had made.

EMILY: What on earth?

RORY: (Gestures) Oh yeah, you know how the town's been itching to see the baby.

EMILY: (Frowns) Is it wise to advertise him in this manner? I mean, I think it's very peculiar… don't you?

LORELAI: Well, this _is_ Stars Hollow… and "peculiar" is its middle name.

Not one to argue about the town's peculiarity, Emily sighs and returns the piece of paper to the stack.

Silence takes over again.

RORY: (Clears her throat) Why don't we all take a seat and catch up. (She takes a seat in the chair near the fireplace, while Emily and Lorelai hesitantly sit on the couch on opposite ends) So… what have you been up to grandma?

EMILY: Not very much, Rory… just been busy with a few ladies from the DAR. Now that I'm not leaving for Europe this summer, I've decided to take on a bit more projects.

RORY: Nice. (Looks at her mother and raises and eye)

LORELAI: That does sound nice. (Tries to come up with another topic… but is fortunately interrupted by April as she walks down the stairs) April…

APRIL: (Stops halfway on the stairs) Oh! Hello Emily.

Sounds can be heard on the baby monitor again which is conveniently placed on the coffee table.

APRIL: (Before Rory or Lorelai could get up, April turns around fast) I'll go see what's up!

EMILY: (Gets up from her seat) I guess this is a good time to go see the photos in the nursery.

As Emily passes Lorelai…

LORELAI: (Mutters) And your grandson.

Emily walks up the stairs.

RORY: (Takes a deep breath) Why on earth was that so awkward? (Accuses her mother) You're not helping either.

LORELAI: (Defends herself) I don't want to risk talking too much because I'm afraid I'll ask her why she doesn't want to hold her grandson.

RORY: (Sighs and rolls her eyes) Oy, so much drama.

LORELAI: (Looks sternly at her daughter) You should talk, missy. You're not telling me what on earth's going on with you.

RORY: (Gets up from her seat wanting to brush it away) I don't think you want to know.

LORELAI: Au contraire! (To herself) I always sound weird when I try to say that.

RORY: (Sighs again and turns… then after a moment of thought, she sits on the coffee table facing her mother. She speaks softly) Nate and I had a… a… "thing" the other night.

LORELAI: (Curious and frightened at the same time) A "thing"? What sort of a thing?

RORY: Just before the baby shower…

LORELAI: (Nods) When he put up the lights?

RORY: (Nods)… I thought there was some interest. Or at least he seemed to show some interest.

LORELAI: Interest in what?

RORY: (Rolls her eyes) I know you just had a baby, mom, but I'm sure contrary to popular belief, it didn't suck out all of your deducing skills.

LORELAI: (Surprised, she sits up) Interested in you?!

RORY: (Frowns) Well, you don't have to put it that way.

LORELAI: But I thought you said it wasn't ever going to happen between the two of you because it was unrequited.

RORY: Well, it's for certain now. (Lets out a frustrated sigh) It was a fluke. The whole thing…

LORELAI: (Sympathetically tilts her head) Aw babe, I'm so sorry.

RORY: (With a comical exasperated expression) Like I said, it will pass.

LORELAI: (Concerned) But how are you going to spend the summer with him?

RORY: Mom, I'm a professional… I can handle it. (Looks down at her hands) Besides, it's not like we're going to be working together all the time.

Lorelai pouts sympathetically and places a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Scene cuts to the next.

INT. CRAP SHACK – NURSERY – A COUPLE OF MOMENTS LATER

Scene opens on Emily looking at the framed photos on the wall. As the camera pans, we see April holding little Nicholas in her arms – rocking him back to sleep.

APRIL: (As she looks at Emily, she whispers) I love the colors in this room.

EMILY: (Caught off guard) Hmm? (Realizes what she said) Oh, yes… the colors do look good.

APRIL: Lorelai mentioned that you picked them.

EMILY: (Surprised her daughter would admit such a thing) Did she? (April nods) Well, I guess I had a couple of ideas for the nursery.

APRIL: (Smiles) Well, I like it.

EMILY: (Subtly smiles and makes her way to the rocking chair by the crib. She takes a seat and looks around the room) I like all the furniture your father built too… I think it suits very well.

April nods in agreement.

They hear someone at the door downstairs.

APRIL: (Gets agitated, and whispers) Oh no!

EMILY: (Surprised at the reaction, she looks up) What is it?

APRIL: It's one of the townies, I can feel it. (Explains) They're early! It's only 4:15…

EMILY: I see…

APRIL: (Hurriedly steps towards Emily and without a word, hands her Nicholas) Can you please hold him and put him back to sleep? I'll be right back.

Before Emily could protest, April bolts out of the room. Gradually we hear the infamous "Lala's" fading in…

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Emily looks around the room for support. But then a few whimpering sounds from Nicholas attracts her attention. Looking down she sees an adorable little baby trying to go back to sleep.

EMILY: (As if instinctively, Emily starts to rock him) Shh… shh… go back to sleep.

The camera stays on Emily and her grandson for a few moments and the lala's play a bit longer.

Scene cuts to the doorway. Unnoticed by Emily, we see Lorelai arrive at the doorway. Seeing the image of her mother holding her son makes Lorelai lean against the doorframe and smile.

After a few moments, Lorelai decides to enter the nursery, and Emily notices.

EMILY: (Does a double-take and looks up at her daughter. She whispers) Oh, there you are. He's sound asleep again… (Emily gets up carefully and hands the baby to his mother).

LORELAI: (Touched, she can't help but smile at her mother) Thanks, mom.

EMILY: (Seeing Lorelai's expression, she dismisses it by looking away) Okay, well I should get Richard. We're supposed to meet some folks for dinner later…

LORELAI: (Nods) Okay.

Emily swallows a bit, and then walks to the doorway. But something prompts her to turn…

EMILY: (With a finger pointed sternly, she whispers) Lorelai…

LORELAI: (Turns to her mother, and whispers) Yeah?

EMILY: I'm going to spoil that child, and no one's going to stop me, Lorelai.

With these words, Emily turns on her heel and heads out.

Scene fades on an amused Lorelai.

INT. CRAP SHACK – LIVING ROOM – A FEW MINUTES LATER

Scene opens on Miss Patty and Babette in the living room adoring the little one in the crib.

PATTY: Isn't her precious!

BABETTE: (Nods with hand gestures) You've done good, doll.

LORELAI: (Sitting next to the crib, smiles) Thanks ladies.

Camera pans to show many gifts on the coffee table… and as the camera pans even more, we see a bit of the foyer and front door. Gypsy's peeking in… (Kirk's back can also be seen next to Gypsy)

GYPSY: (Into the house) Quit hogging the child and let the others see him!

Scene cuts to the exterior of the house as a vehicle drives up to the front driveway.

We see Nate (wearing a un-tucked shirt and loosened tie under his suit jacket) getting out of his Touareg. As he places his keys in his pocket, he walks up to the porch… but does a double-take as he sees about half a dozen people standing in line.

NATE: (A little confused, he looks around… then catches Gypsy's evil look) Hello.

GYPSY: No cutting!

NATE: (Frowns) I wasn't cutting… (Points at the back of the line) Am I supposed to stand…

GYPSY: (Bluntly) If you're hear to see the little rascal, yeah…

Confused even more, Nate stands there for a second wondering if he should ring the bell though the door is half open. Just then, the door flies open and Babette and Patty exit as April holds the door for them.

GYPSY: (Pushes Kirk inside) Thank god!

APRIL: (Surprised) Nate!

As the ladies pass, Patty looks at the man with a keen eye.

NATE: (Surprised as well) Hey… hello April.

Scene cuts to the interior.

Gypsy is now at the crib admiring the new addition to the Gilmore-Danes household.

Kirk follows closely behind, but as the camera pans around him Lorelai jumps back a bit at his sight.

LORELAI: (Holds her chest) Kirk! What happened to you?

KIRK: (With camera on him, we see that he has band-aids all over him) Oh nothing really.

LORELAI: (Looking at his arms) Did you get another cat Kirk?

KIRK: No, no… it was a little accident during pin the binkie on the baby on Friday night – after you left.

LORELAI: (A little disturbed) Oh. (She gets distracted by a familiar face walking up behind Kirk) Nate? (Lorelai stands up)

NATE: (Steps around Kirk, and momentarily gets distracted by the man beside him) H… Hi. (Looks at the crib and back at Lorelai – then smiles) Congratulations… to you and Luke.

LORELAI: Thanks. (Pause)

NATE: Is uh…

LORELAI: Rory? (Nods) Yes, she's uh… (points to the stairs)

Just then Rory walks down the stairs and is surprised to see Nate in their living room.

RORY: (As she takes the last few steps down) Nate.

NATE: (Turns) Hey… do you have a minute?

RORY: (Trying to act calm around everyone) Yeah… (looks around) outside?

NATE: (Nods) Sure… (turns to Lorelai again) congratulations again.

Lorelai nods, and then watches as the two walk out.

Cut to exterior.

Rory and Nate step out on to the porch and see that there are a couple more of the townies standing in line.

NATE: (Still a bit confused, he turns to Rory) Should I even ask?

RORY: (Shakes her head) I'd advise you not to.

NATE: Ok.

RORY: (Gestures towards the open garage) We can talk over there.

The two walk down the stairs and over to the garage.

Rory enters a couple of feet into the garage and turns around.

RORY: (Looks at his suit as Nate stands a good 10 feet away from her with hands in his pockets) Another meeting with the lawyers?

NATE: (Looks at her) No… no… (With a smirk) I signed the papers today…

RORY: (Surprised and happy) Wow! So… this means…

NATE: (Nods) The shelter's all mine.

RORY: (Can't help but smile) This is great news, Nate… this is amazing.

Pause as the two look at each other in silence.

NATE: (Breaks the silence) I've been so busy with all that, so I couldn't even contact you…

RORY: (Dismisses it) That's not the only reason… is it?

NATE: (Admittedly shakes his head) No. (Rory realizes this is the chapter that ends prematurely) I had to think about it a lot… I just couldn't…

RORY: Right.

NATE: (Takes a step forward as he realizes Rory isn't cooperative) Look… you told me a few months ago how you felt… so chances are that you've had time to think about it…

RORY: (Frowns) What does that even mean?

NATE: This thing… (gestures at the two of them) this whole thing is new to me. I had to think about it for a bit…

RORY: (Now a bit angered, she chuckles in disbelief) Oh great… I said something very similar to someone last year when he proposed. You want to know how things ended? (Brushes it off) I don't need this, Nate. It's nothing against you… and I realized that I may have had a part in putting you on the spot the other day. But it's time to close this… and move on. So, don't worry about it… okay?

Rory walks around him and towards the tree.

NATE: (Sternly, as he frowns) Gilmore!

RORY: (Pauses, and turns around) Yeah.

NATE: I'm not finished.

RORY: (Sighs, then takes a few steps back towards him) Okay.

Nate also takes a few steps forward. A few feet away, the two look at each other. Rory's adamant they should end things there, and Nate's tentative.

NATE: I had to think about the consequences…

RORY: Consequences?

NATE: Say we are together, and somehow it becomes temporary… (Rory can't believe she's hearing this) what happens when we're over there… do we continue like nothing happened? Do we professional… or pretend we're both fine?

RORY: (Dismisses it) We don't have to worry about that, now do we? Because there's nothing to worry about.

NATE: (Frustrated, he invades Rory's space by stepping in closer making Rory suddenly react) Isn't there? (Now more close than ever, he stares at her eyes without a blink) You seriously think there's nothing there?

Rory trembles a bit as he gets even closer.

NATE: No matter how much I analyzed the situation, all I kept thinking about was how much I wanted to be with you… to spend time with you.

RORY: (Trembling a bit more, she shies away from his eyes and suddenly places her hand on his upper arm and holds it tightly to hold on) Nate? (Nate's eyes move to the rest of her face… he observes closely as he continues to breathe heavier… prompting Rory to do the same)

The 'Lalas' gradually return.

RORY: (Softly, with a shaky voice) What if it's 'temporary'?

NATE: (Subtly shakes his head) I'm not a betting man, but I'm unequivocally sure that it's not.

Slowly lifts her head and looks up at him. Trying to calm her rapidly beating heart, she places her other hand on his chest.

As the infamous sounds of Sam Phillips continue in the background, Nate leans in further and kisses Rory as intensely as their hearts start to beat.

Camera zooms out slowly and pans around the garage to reveal a now longer line at the Gilmore-Danes household… reaching the border of the front yard.

Scene fades.

……….END OF EPISODE

**VOICE OVER: Next week on an all new Gilmore girls…**

A scene of Rory and Nate smiling at each other in the company of other familiar characters.

**VOICE OVER: … things seem to be going well for the younger Gilmore girl. However, it is the Danes girl that everyone's buzzing about…**

LUKE: (Looks down at a brochure) Stars Hollow Youth Summer Program? (Makes a face) Why the hell for?

APRIL: I'd rather do the one month program, than have to deal with Taylor always picking on me.

LORELAI: It can't be all that bad.

**VOICE OVER: But when there's a new prospect…**

A shot of April smiling across the room at a young teenage boy.

CUT

LUKE: (Frothing mad) What?!

**VOICE OVER: It's Luke who steals the show. **

Shot of Lorelai as she gasps as Luke exits the scene in a huff.

**VOICE OVER: Stay tuned next week for an eventful episode of the Gilmore girls. **

……………………………………….THE END

I apologize again for taking so long to update the segment. It's sad to say, but I'll be relieved when the final segment of 8.22 is written. With that said, I'd like to mention again that I will not be doing a season nine. I only wanted closure for this show…

Also, Kudos to those who figured out the title. The title is based on Oscar Wilde's play, "The Importance of Being Earnest." We even see Lorelai watching the movie with Colin Firth and Rupert Everette.

More kudos to those who figure out the significance of the title to this episode. While there are many layers which could be applied… the main significance was the importance of a "name." We see Rory mention a few times how it's important to name the baby Lorelai if it was to be a girl. The reason for the title is, of course, the fans themselves. I enjoyed reading reviews with speculations on what the sex of the baby would be… and the 'name' I should be giving this baby. I thought it was appropriate.

Reviews appreciated as always.

Two more to go…


End file.
